


Mellifluous Distractions

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Inspired by flumpcesca's art, Music, Singing, bless, bonding through song, creative boys being cute, my boys - Freeform, the best boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Nino is set for an afternoon of music, whereas Nathanaël is ready to draw anything...and paths cross unexpectedly when Nino hears a mysterious voice from the bathroom after class and it could be the answer to the song stuck in his head





	Mellifluous Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on flumpcesca's amazing art on tumblr [(Click here to see the beauty!!)](https://flumpcesca.tumblr.com/post/164307393808/ninos-always-on-a-hunt-for-singers-also-i-was)

Nino slammed his locker closed, drumming his fingers against the strap of his bag in reaction to the percussion echoing off the walls. The muted hum from his headphones around his neck added to the soundtrack of his freedom. School was over and he couldn’t wait to be home, free from a building of suffocating silence and uninspiring, dull sounds.

He needed noise. He needed music and tones, large sweeping melodies to fill the voids or sharp blasts of electronica. His body shook in excitement, tapping a beat as he strolled forward, head already planning a new tune. But something was missing, and he wracked his brain, trying to find the right sound to complete the unfinished song teasing him, the missing piece to the puzzle. 

That was when he walked by the boy’s bathroom and he couldn’t help but stop at the sound of distant humming. He paused. 

Someone was singing. 

And it was the voice of an angel.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nathanael washed his hands, hoping to wash another day of school away as the day came to a close. He hummed, happy to find himself alone in the bathroom and at ease to test the acoustics. His hands flexed excitedly at the thought of finally being home, away from prying eyes and free to sketch without interruption. 

The adrenaline was almost unbearable and he smiled at his reflection, delighting in the colours of sunlight playing through the high windows. Without even noticing his quiet singing grew louder and louder as he contemplated on what he would do with his time. He could sketch out a comic; play around with the newest software update to his tablet; or even just doodle aimlessly until inspiration found him. The energy built up in him from a day of sitting in class would finally be free and he needed an outlet. 

Glancing shyly around him, Nathanael reassured himself that the room was empty as he sang freer before looking down to turn off the water. As he reached up to dry his hands, his eyes caught something unfamiliar in the mirror. 

“OH SHI—!” 

Nathanael jumped, heart racing, as his singing was cut off with his own panicked scream. He spun as hands grabbed him by his shoulders, pushing him against the wall. 

Blush rose to his face and embarrassment overwhelmed his being. Nathanael felt his instinct to flee rise in his chest. However, pinned to the wall as he was, he was left only to stare into the bright, golden eyes of Nino Lahiffe. 

Unsure of what to do, Nathanael’s body seemed to freeze up in alarm. Perhaps subconsciously he hoped to blend into the brickwall behind him. It was a futile effort. But when faced with the unexpected, Nathanael was never one to be quick to react. 

He swallowed, watching as Nino took a deep breath, licking his lips before looking Nathanael up and down, as if searching for something. Then his eyes locked on Nathanael’s lips. 

For a few beats of silence, Nathanael ideally wondered if Nino was going to kiss him. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he watched Nino’s mouth open, as he leaned in close…

“I NEED YOUR VOICE!” 

Nathanael banged his head against the wall as he flinched backwards. He winced, but before he could even fathom a response, the door to the bathroom swung open. The two boys shared a wide-eyed glance, before nervously turning to meet the newcomer in their slightly compromising position. 

Their classmate, Max, scanned the scene before him, face completely devoid of reaction as he pursed his lips. Nathanael felt his breath leave him, even as Nino’s hands on his shoulders tightened. 

“I’ll just pee out here,” Max finally spoke, in a monotone voice. And just like that he turned, using a hand to keep the bathroom door open as he stepped away for a quick exit. 

“Wait, NO!” Nino shouted as the door closed, leaving the two boys in alone once more. 

And in the silence and small distance between them, Nathanael caught the sound of a new song beginning through Nino’s headphones… 

He smiled when he realized it was the same song he had just been singing. 

 

 


End file.
